1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical board to receive an optical fiber, a method for manufacturing an optical board, and an optical module with an optical board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical mounting board which has a groove for holding an optical fiber and on which a photoelectric conversion device is mounted has been known as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-167175 (JP-A-2003-167175).
The optical mounting board disclosed by JP-A-2003-167175 is formed with a guide groove for receiving an optical fiber by pressing a die having a triangular pole-shaped protrusion on a substrate material softened by high temperature heating. This guide groove is shallower in depth than the thickness of the substrate material. The optical fiber is fixed by being pressed into the guide groove by a flat glass which is fixed to the surface of the optical mounting substrate.